once_upon_a_virusfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Another Place/@comment-24950802-20150518231420
Can you fucking cut it out with "sysop" already? :| It's a pain in the ass just reading that word. Also, what is happening? Lol I'm confused again and not joking either. :P Liz was possessed, but now she's not again? What does it mean that DeviousPeep was gonna vivisect her "all over"? All over her body, or all over again? Cos... she was never vivisected before, right? Did I miss something? Lol. Have bots appeared before the previous episode? Where do you even come up with this stuff...? You realize I don't watch Doctor Who, right? Mantizoids, bots, schmoofalugs... Like, I just have a hard time picturing these things. Okay you're gonna explain it to me in chat. Cool. Lol Prima's appearance. Wonder how many episodes Moolissa has been in... And how do you decide when Jdg98 appears? When was the last time he appeared? Does he just come around for finales? Right, I forgot Joe and Liz are under glamour spells. Lol. This Imma/Liz scene was just confusing to me till I remembered that. So, you mashed up the OUaT finales of seasons 3 and 4 in one. Cool. And by season 4's finale, I guess I mean 4.10, cos yeah, the references and junky... But 4.10 is basically the same thing as the finale so moo. So, why make everyone be possessed? You're not having humorous fun with it, you're just making people kill people rather randomly, and not even actual characters. Who the fuck is Rosie 7? Mary has a daughter?? Oh lol she is the daughter nevermind. Yeah I don't remember her at all, I'm guessing she's a character from a Mary-centric in season 1. :P A T-Rex? They had those in the... the... Internet forest of the past, I guess? Where do they live?... Lol Villain. Ok. Joseph Kahn directed Taylor Swift's "Bad Blood" music video, btw, and it's AMAZING. I really recommend it, very awesome. It has lots of action like this episode but with hot chicks. Taylor Swift is so beautiful, I would honestly fuck her. I really would. Yeah I don't ship Joe/Liz. :( Where's Emma these days? I'm sure she'll continue to appear in season 4, right? Maybe she should be main. Yeah, make her main and give her more episodes. Where did Missy come from? ...I don't remember "Predators". :( Oh yeah James' episode, in which he gets the lobotomy or something, and I argued that Missy should have been centric too. Lol that Divina is gonna go back to the present with Joe and Liz. I like that. Lol k David's scene. :P Um... Why did we need this tiny-ass flashback?... Wtf? You don't even consider the episode to be centric to anyone, but there's a flashback. There's also a single flashback in the previous one and it's centric to Joe, it seems. Obviously this one is centric to Rappy. Ugh I hate non-centric flashbacks. :( Can't stress enough how much I dislike them on Wiki Hollow. Also I kinda figured that whenever Joe and Liz wished to get back to the future, they'd just wish for everything to be sorted out in the past, as opposed to doing that themselves before going away. This thing with getting the seal back just seems like unnecessary filler... Does this episode have 16 scenes as well? Lol Villain. Paperclip to power magnet? I don't get the comparison tbh. Does it mean fast? Slow? Oh, and Divina is spared, ofc. Lol. :P Um, wtf? Rappy's gonna repair the damage and dispose of the dead bodies... and make everyone forget what happened? So, when they wake up and their relatives are missing and their houses have duct-tape on the roof, what will happen then? Wait, if the room where Divina was hiding is impervious to magic, how did Rappy magick Joe and Liz in? You'd think they'd be poofed up just outside the door cos that's how close they could get, yunno? "I wish for the both of us to return to our correct place in time!" Odd way to phrase it. It's just something that's bound to go wrong but prolly won't. It's "intact", not "in tact", right? Also, I don't know what Rachel is saying about Emma being caught in the eye of the storm, but okay. Sonya is alive but Sannse isn't? Why? He has a vendetta? Who cares?... Is he gonna be main too? Lol you have no guest stars. What the... what the fuck? Joanna and Rachel? ...Why...? Was there a set-up for this, ever? I swear to God I missed it, this is totally out of left field for me. OMG the Kahns!!! Ok this is cool. Exciting. :) I like it. Justine being prego should not have followed this awesome scene, like, who gives a fuck that she's pregnant? Oh right cos she never raised Joe and Neal Nolan and shit. Moo. Why was Divina brought to a different location?... Yolo? Oh. K. The bot is the villain? Not Divina? So is Divina dead again, or...? Nope, she passes out. I just figured she'd be... I dunno. Well, this finale wasn't frustrating like the first two. :P Is Silvia alive or dead? I hope she's main in season 4. I ask cos you mention her in your reply to Ben's comment. Anyway, this was good, but part 1 was way better.